Love Me Back
by luvdawinx
Summary: Rumors can or can not be the truth, and Greta had always believed in them. When she finally encounters her middle school crush in the beginning of winter, will she continue to believe in the rumors? Or will she believe in the cold sweep of reality that was cast into her heart? Oneshot, Earth AU, slight suicide attempt, Greta/OC, a bit sappy


**Title: Love Me Back**

**Pairing: Greta/OC (if any of you have read the newest chapter for Book of Thoughts, then you know who the OC is)**

**WARNING: Earth AU, some angst and/or hurt/comfort, don't read if you don't like reading about girls getting their heart smashed into pieces, a bit sappy, oneshot**

* * *

_Love Me Back_

_Greta's POV_

I ran into the forest, tears stinging my eyes and blurring my vision. They rolled down my cheeks one after another. Quickly I stopped to wipe the tears away and continued on running. His heart-wrenching words kept pounding against my head. The whole conversation was still fresh in my memory banks.

* * *

~10 minutes ago~

I was at school like any other ordinary day, at lunch time in the cafeteria. I was playing with my glass of water because I kept seeing my own reflection. Light-tanned skin, short curly dark brown hair, big hazel eyes, they were all the same. Today I was wearing my favorite creamy white tunic with the purple caped collar and my cadet blue leggings and my black strapless flats. My favorite outfit basically. I wanted to look nice when I see Thomas.

When he entered through the doors I stopped walking to my table where my friends were sitting and took notice of something in his right hand. A bouquet of pink and yellow roses, which are getting pretty rare now that winter's on its way. He looked so cute today, or more like as always. I mean, he's so handsome with his light brown hair contrasting to my dark and his blue eyes that remind me of antique china or maybe blue camissonia flowers. Not only is he good looking but he's so sweet and kind to others. To me he's like the perfect guy!

My friends told me he's in love with me, too. Practically the entire school's told me. Am I blind or something? I mean, how come I haven't even noticed before? Or are the students just playing some elaborate prank on me? But somewhere in my heart I am just yearning to know if he loves me back.

Beatrice patted me on the back and tried pushing me over there. "C'mon, you know you love him," she encouraged me to use my own two feet. "You've been hiding it all this summer and almost this entire autumn. At least make some kind of move before it starts to snow!" We turned to the windows, and realized snow was beginning to sprinkle down. "Well, looks like it's too late for that... But still, say _SOMETHING_!" With one push that was gentle enough so I wouldn't drop my food, she somehow pushed me in front of Thomas. I turned around and saw her heading over to our usual table.

Turning back I was now facing... him. He was wearing a blue and black striped shirt with a white long-sleeve under it, then a pair of denim jeans and black sneakers. Wow, he just happened to be wearing the outfit I enjoy seeing him in the most.

"H-h-hi Thomas," I stuttered shyly. I made sure my eyes were locked onto the bouquet of flowers. "Who're the flowers for?"

"Yeah, who're the flowers for?!" Out of nowhere Thomas' friend Kyle stepped in with a teasing smile. "Wait, they're for Greta here, aren't they? C'mon you know you love her." And suddenly more people began surrounding us, trying to get Thomas to admit the truth. I'm curious as well; I want to know if he really does love me back.

"Admit it Thomas!"

"Get to the confessions, and then get to the smooching!"

Then this one boy started singing "Baby" by Justin Bieber. "~You know you love me/ I know you care~-"

"SHUT UP!" Thomas' voice projected throughout the entire cafeteria and over everyone's voices that the teasing halted into silence. He threw the flowers to the ground and stomped on them over and over again. Then he ground them into the floor with his foot. "Just shut up with these rumors!" Rumors? Were they really just... rumors? I've been told so many times that these rumors were the truth that I've been beginning to believe in them. Somewhere within me my heart chipped off a couple pieces.

"Thomas..." I whispered. "... W-w-what-"

"Just shut up there Greta," he cut me off. He stared at me with cold eyes. He looks so scary, so angry. "Sorry to disappoint you, Greta, but these flowers weren't for you." My heart, it's beginning to break. "I don't know how you could be so stupid enough to believe in those rumors." Breaking. "And yes, I know about your little love for me and I'm... I'm just sick of it!" Shattering. "I never loved you, and I never _WILL_!" Crumbling. Into dust.

I dropped my tray of food to the ground, nothing staining my shoes. Thomas, he really isn't that sweet and gentle after all. The tears began falling out, pouring out over my reddened cheeks. My heart, it's just been broken. Sniffing I pushed my way out of the crowd and sprinted across the cafeteria. I opened a door that lead to the outside and kept on running. Into the forest.

~End of Flashback~

* * *

When I couldn't run any longer I found myself at the shore of the forest's lake. I finally realized the powdery snow falling all around me. And then I realized that it was utterly freezing out here. I left my coat in the cafeteria.

I strode over to the edge of the lake and found my reflection again like how I did so earlier in my glass of water. My eyes were puffy from crying. My cheeks were red. Goosebumps began protruding my skin as I became more aware of the cold. Above all, my heart was broken and nothing can fix it. Looking around I found a stone, and then I chucked it into my mirrored self. Ripples of water crossed in circles until I couldn't see myself anymore. I don't want to see this face, nor do I want this great pain in my chest.

As I poured my eyes out once more I sank to the ground. Why, why does thinking of him make my heart ache so much? Thomas... Thomas... I'd rather be physically hurt than mentally. Maybe that would take my mind off of... him.

My eyes turned back to the water. I stuck my hand a few inches in, then pulled it out. Just as I thought, as cold as ice. Ice can remove pain, but it can give off pain too. This'll most likely feel better than what I'm feeling. Perhaps if I could sink into the cold then this pain would be gone. I really can't find any other option. I stood up and took one step into the water. Almost immediately the temperature of the lake was so cold it was hot. But I added my other foot and tried my best to ignore the pains, both physical and emotional as I descended deeper.

"Greta! Don't go any further!" That voice... I turned around to see Thomas, wearing his navy blue coat. He rested with his hands on his knees as he tried his best to catch his breath. In one arm I could recognized my coat, the one I left back at the school. "Greta... you idiot... Why, why are you... doing this? Get out of there."

"What, so I can face your cruelty again?!" I spat. "You broke my heart, Thomas, and I don't want it to happen again. I'd rather suffer than know that my love for you will always be one-sided. Now just let me-! Hey! Get away from me!" Thomas stepped into the water as well and was dragging me out. No matter how hard I struggled I just couldn't escape. "No! Leave me alone! Just let me die, okay?"

"You're insane," he said. "C'mon, I've gotta dry you off." Ignoring my screams of protest and my wish to just leave this world he took me to the dock and wrapped my coat around me. "There, now please just stay still."

Once again tears stung against my eyes. I tried removing myself out of the coat but he wrapped his arms around me. They felt so warm that I found myself immediately heating up. When I stopped moving he took it as a sign to hold me tighter. I could hear soft laughter.

"Hmph, you can be dense sometimes. You know that?" Was he seriously making fun of me? He's keeping me alive just so I could face more cruelty? Just as I thought. "But whenever you act dense you just keep getting cuter." I had nothing to say, for I couldn't understand. "Greta, I didn't mean what I said in the cafeteria." My eyes widened. "They just kept pressuring me that I just couldn't take it. I really did mean to give those flowers to you. I'm sorry that they're ruined now. I didn't mean all those harsh things I said. P-please forgive me." In my ear he whispered, "I really do love you."

All of a sudden my heart was being built right back up again, and more warmth spread. Was it because he was holding me, or is it because he really does love me back? I don't know, but either way I feel at peace with myself again.

"Don't go off doing stupid things like that again, okay?" he told me. "I don't want you to suffer. You're already an angel. Please promise me you'll be more careful next time. And if I ever say I don't love you, just know that I don't mean it. Remember that, alright?"

I pulled away a bit to stare into his eyes. It just came to me that there's a greenish tint in them that resembles the lake. "Alright," I whispered softly with a smile. He smiled back and lifted up my chin. Before I knew it the soft and warm caress known to the world as a kiss was planted on my lips. More warmth filled my body, and I was grateful I had feeling in my legs again because the cold was blocking the nerves there.

"Good, now let's get you inside before we both freeze to death. I don't think our coats are gonna be enough since we're both wet." We both stood up, but I found myself unsteady on my feet. Thomas caught me. "Are you sure you can stand by yourself?" he asked. Then his smile grew wider. "I have an idea." With his right arm wrapped around my back he lowered his left arm until he lifted my legs up, then he began carrying me bridal style. "You know, you're pretty light."

I laughed a little and nuzzled my head against his chest, wrapping my arms around his neck. Closing my eyes I began to grow drowsy while being taken back to the school in his arms, my body growing warmer and warmer.

A new kind of warmth filled me. What kind of warmth can it be? It feels amazing, being held like this. I don't want the moment to end. Ah, now I recall this warmth. It's the kind of warm fuzzy feeling you get when love is present.

As he carried me, I felt him plant a kiss on the crown of my head. This moment feels so perfect. So perfect now that I really truly know that he loves me back.

* * *

**So, thoughts? Nice? Bad? Sappy? Please tell me! I actually wrote this a long time ago, so basically this was the origin of the idea for Thomas von Malice in Book of Thoughts. Then I thought I might as well post it here. I really want to see if my writing is getting better or not.**

**For those who are waiting for Scientific Method, the chapter is almost done. Don't judge, I have a lot on my plate and I keep forgetting that Scientific Method still exists. Horrible author, aren't I? *nervous laugh and scratches back of head like Yuuri* Well, procrastination leads me to write new stories, and that's both good and bad for me. But on the bright side, I have, like, five to six new KKM story ideas!**

**Please review! I'd like to see what you guys think of this story and I'd also like some encouragement to get me off my butt and update the stories I still have to finish!**


End file.
